


【DMC/VD】Sugar Canary

by Yomiria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomiria/pseuds/Yomiria
Summary: 写这篇的起源是看了这几天沸沸扬扬的那篇下/坠窝写不出那种深刻又现实的感觉，但是最开始也是想写一个体现人间百态和相互拯救的故事但是窝太蔡了窝想说，一个人的身份对于他是否成就他并没有太大的关系，他成就自己的方式有千千万万不知道能不能写出想要表达的东西，但是窝想回归初心，写自己想写的写作对于我们而言究竟意味着什么，磕cp又意味着什么说得好像很有深度的样子其实文里完全没有什么内涵，还很谐文前预警：架空 现pa 不是兄弟 私设如山 替身要素有黑道背景的总裁5哥x小辣椒金丝雀援交少年3D年龄大概是36和17因为窝是个庸俗的洁癖女人，所以没有卖身子不管有没有人看，有没有人喜欢，窝想按照自己的想法写完它誓死捍卫所有人自由创作的权利。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 6





	1. 1-10

**Author's Note:**

> 写这篇的起源是看了这几天沸沸扬扬的那篇下/坠
> 
> 窝写不出那种深刻又现实的感觉，但是最开始也是想写一个体现人间百态和相互拯救的故事
> 
> 但是窝太蔡了
> 
> 窝想说，一个人的身份对于他是否成就他并没有太大的关系，他成就自己的方式有千千万万
> 
> 不知道能不能写出想要表达的东西，但是窝想回归初心，写自己想写的
> 
> 写作对于我们而言究竟意味着什么，磕cp又意味着什么
> 
> 说得好像很有深度的样子其实文里完全没有什么内涵，还很谐
> 
> 文前预警：
> 
> 架空 现pa 不是兄弟 私设如山 替身要素
> 
> 有黑道背景的总裁5哥x小辣椒金丝雀援交少年3D
> 
> 年龄大概是36和17
> 
> 因为窝是个庸俗的洁癖女人，所以没有卖身子
> 
> 不管有没有人看，有没有人喜欢，窝想按照自己的想法写完它
> 
> 誓死捍卫所有人自由创作的权利。

一、

那辆黑色的宾利稳稳当当地停在公寓楼下的时候，Dante偷偷地打了个哈欠。

他没敢说是这司机车技太好开得太稳，这一路上他愣是差点睡着三次。那司机的西装穿得比店里的人模都规正，从驾驶座出来绕了一大圈过来给Dante打开车门，那叫一个一气呵成。

公寓的隔壁街每天都从下午开始闹腾，头发染成五颜六色一定要用白衣服来衬托的牛郎们，还有裹在一弯腰就能看到内裤的超短包臀裙里的陪酒女们。饱和度很高的霓虹灯闪啊闪的，压根儿看不清这些人到底好看还是不好看。

不过Dante倒是很好看，所有见过他的人都这么说，他自己也承认。漂亮是一种过于肆无忌惮的特权，是能把太阳下所有的光都折成彩虹的棱镜，作为“商品”，还是要价不菲的“商品”，首先让人赏心悦目简直是理所当的事情。

当然这个不是最主要的原因，根本原因是Dante自己高兴。

他在公寓玄关踢掉鞋子的时候，住他隔壁门的Morrison简直就跟有“探测Dante雷达”一样开门探了半个身子出来。

Morrison是Dante的管理人，给人第一印象通常是，黑，像是个好人。

Dante刚归他管那会儿他没这么黑，挺白净的，估计是为了哪什么正确美的黑，这不重要。

“回来了？挺早啊今天。”

“不然呢。你要不要用手指头数一下我在外过夜的次数？”Dante随手把一大堆纸袋往Morrison脸上一糊，然后又想起来啥继续说，“有套限量版的宝石胸针给我留着，其他该怎么处理就怎么处理了。”

“你又不戴，留着做什么。”想到这个Morrison就有些脑壳痛，上次给Dante收拾东西的惨痛记忆又跑出来欺负他，越堆越多这娃自己不会收拾打理也就算了，根本是被丢在柜子里堆灰几年也没见谁被临幸过两次。

“好看，不行啊。”这娃一脸理直气壮，看着特别没家教那样拉开自己屋的门，把一件能顶得上正常人几个月工资的衣服直接甩在通往浴室的地板上。

也就在家能这样，在外面这小东西根本是个影帝。

Morrison摇摇头，把门给Dante带上。

二、

Dante早上是给太阳晃醒的。

他今天放假，说好了要睡到下午三点的，天杀的Morrison为什么敢上午八点就把窗帘拉这么开！

窗帘拉开也就算了吧，大不了裹被子里还是可以继续睡，但是随即而来的悲报就是他的假期泡汤了。

这个插队的金主还自己开车来接，评评理啊是不是又闲又有钱怎么抢司机饭碗的呢。Dante没被金主亲自接过，他有点懵逼，等出了门更加懵逼了。

大清早的公寓门口只停了一辆车，深蓝色的，车头有个小叉叉的，真的为什么总裁都爱开这车啊你说是不是跟风。

而且他觉得他怕不是打了个Uber。

但是他没打过Uber，是要咋整，自己走过去上车吗，司机给你开车门的不，坐前面还是后面啊。

然后那辆深蓝色的总裁标配车就施施然开到小金丝雀面前，副驾的车窗降下来的时候露出了里面那位四分之三的侧脸。

“上车。”

总裁的声音不难听，有点低低的，但是总觉得毛毛刺刺的就很想建议他多喝热水。

Dante借着系安全带偷瞄了两眼，帅还是有点帅我们做人要诚实，冷也是真的冷可能大部分总裁都喜欢绷这种人设，也就差把生人勿近几个字写脸上了。

反正肯定没这么凶的Uber司机。

三、

这总裁看着很惜字如金，Dante就觉得自己很亏。

但是人家是花了钱的，所以营业还是得营业的。

“我叫Dante，资料你肯定看过了，想叫我什么都可以。”Dante咧嘴笑得特真诚，灿烂得堪比小太阳，“那我要叫你什么呢，不喜欢Daddy的话其他的也可以～”

“Vergil。”

“啊？”

“我说，叫我Vergil。”

四、

总裁在路上接了个电话，本来就挺冷的脸更冷了。

“我现在过来。”

不管打电话的是谁吧，Dante觉得他可能已经开始祈祷了。

“你要有事我先回去？”

总裁可能还真的认真纠结了两秒，Dante看着他眉毛皱在一起又松开，总算赏了个正脸给他。

“算了，很快就好。”

五、

Vergil把电脑和手机丢到办公桌上准备开机收邮件然后骂几个办事不力的主管的时候，他才记起来好像办公室里还有一个人。

Dante好奇宝宝一样东张西望，他装得很乖，但是Vergil还是一眼就看出来这家伙绝对是个小恶魔。

那张脸确实很漂亮，但是他知道没人仅仅为张漂亮脸蛋付钱。

呃、可能也有吧。

六、

他见到过他两次

第一次是在某个老狐狸开的赌场。

男孩揣着一副天真的假象把老狐狸堆在他面前的筹码输了个精光，然后乐呵呵地看着赌场保安揪出来三个使老千的。

第二次是在某个身世显赫家族的宴会上。

漂亮的小家伙亲昵地跟笑面虎老家主拥抱贴贴，看着特别像家庭美满和睦的爷孙俩，如果你不去细数一下栽在老头子手里的人命有多少的话。

Vergil从出来混时起就那副不知天高地厚的张狂劲儿，现在他是收敛了一丁点儿，顶多也就是跟老头子用眼神战两个回合，表面还是装得比较和平。

老头子一直在跟他忆苦思甜扯Vergil死了不知道多少年了的爹，他一直都挺不乐意别人当他面儿消费Sparda，于是硬找了个别的话题扯开了。

但他找的话题是老头子刚刚派人送回去的小白脸。

老头子也没恼，满脸意味深长地表达怎么原来你也好这一口啊我懂我懂，我跟你讲你知道“canary”的不。

结果老头子夸他的小金丝雀比怀念Sparda的时候还要啰嗦，但是Vergil还是看出来了，这老头讲到小金丝雀的时候那可不是说起“玩物”或者“商品”时的态度，他可拿那小男孩当“交易对象”的来着。

这有点意思，Vergil没拒绝那张塞给他的名片，也没事后丢垃圾桶里。事实上，他特有行动力地照着名片上的电话号码拨了过去。

七、

Vergil打字骂完捅出篓子的高管，心里舒畅了些。他撩起眼皮瞄了一下坐在沙发上的小金丝雀，男孩儿抠了一会儿他沙发的靠垫，把衣服上的金属装饰撸得哗啦啦响，不知怎地Vergil偷偷就乐了，还得绷着一张稳重高冷的模样。

“觉得无聊自己去隔壁找点事做。”

他觉得还算努力装出一副被打扰了的凶巴巴，要知道他之前没故意装的时候都经常会吓到公司里某些一看就心里有鬼的主管和没见过世面的女同事，但是Dante施施然站起来拍拍屁股，开开心心出门的样子跟发现家门没关溜出去浪的猫科动物也差不了多少。

这就跟外面那些妖艳贱货都不一样，就很对总裁的胃口。

上面那句是开玩笑的。

八、

公司这栋楼是自己名下的，整个顶层都是Vergil一个人在用，但是他基本上也就只用一下他自己那间办公室，走廊尽头的卫生间，顶多再加一个隔壁有咖啡机的茶水间。

所以他实际上还有一间休闲室，以及休闲室里好像还摆了不少从来没用过的东西，这件事他都差不多是不记得的。

所以他处理完工作逛了一大圈找到Dante的时候，终于想起来这个宽敞空间是干什么用的了。

房间中央有一张台球桌，Dante趴在一侧边缘专心地瞄准，又圆又翘的漂亮小屁股正好对着大门。然后那个小屁股猛地往上一抬，清脆的撞击声噼里啪啦地在桌沿滚了一周，桌角的小网兜雀跃地跳了两下。

Vergil颇为捧场地拍了两下巴巴掌，他没意识到自己在笑，少年嘴里叼着一个棒棒糖，往球杆顶端涂着壳粉。

“这张桌子自从搬来的那天起就从来没人用过。”

“那它一定很寂寞。”

Dante绕着桌沿用球杆测了几个角度，然后他收回球杆拄在手拐子上，看着靠在门框上的Vergil歪了歪脑袋。

“来一局？”

“我不会。”

不会你费这么大周章搬到楼顶来放着是不是傻。Vergil觉得他在男孩蓝眼睛的倒影里看到仿佛对自己智商的批判，这实在是过于新鲜的体验，于是他站直身子，好脾气地问：

“吃饭吗。”

九、

Vergil一般不会专门去吃披萨。一是不怎么喜欢用手拿着吃东西，虽然他其实背地里是芝士汉堡教徒；二是什么乱七八糟的东西往一张饼上堆满就算完这种态度实在很不受他的待见。总而言之，Dante说要去吃披萨的时候他也没什么表示，甚至非常淡定地等Dante点了两个不同口味的披萨后只要了一碗蘑菇汤。男孩倒是吃得很欢，毕竟也是在长身体吧多吃点是好事。Vergil慢条斯理地喝完他那碗汤，招手叫来侍应生要了杯咖啡，翘着二郎腿开始看对面的人吃饭。

Dante嘴里还拉着几根又细又长的芝士丝，啪嗒一声断掉黏回手里的半张饼上，然后他舔了舔手指顺便把嘴角的芝士也舔进去，问对面悠闲玩着咖啡杯的金主。

“你不吃了？”

“我不饿。”

Dante漂亮的脸蛋皱了起来，然后他似乎非常犹豫地把目光在还剩下两块披萨的盘子里和对面端着咖啡的Vergil脸上打了几个来回，最终似乎非常忍痛的样子拿起其中一块，然后把盘子往对面推了一些。

“你的。”

半空中那块披萨毫无自主意识地从Vergil鼻子底下晃了晃，然后他半是鬼使神差地捉住Dante捏着披萨的手腕，就着年轻人的手指头啃完了那块面饼，一边擦嘴还不忘给Dante手里递了一张餐巾纸。

“不怎么样。”

对面的少年看上去气得都快跳起来了，他没好气地抓起剩下那块披萨用力咬下去，颇有把披萨当成Vergil泄愤的气势。

“你这人真奇怪。还是用Argosax那个老爷子的门路来插队，我就没遇到过你这样的顾客好吗。”

Dante舔手指头的样子真的就特别的青少年，发起脾气来特别鲜明的这张脸跟Vergil记忆里另一张脸莫名就有些重合。

“我也是第一次，Argosax对你赞誉有加。我想大概是一时兴起吧。”

“噢！”Dante一脸了然，他笑起来的时候嘴角的虎牙尖尖的就有些晃人，“不管怎么样，交易愉快。”

十、

原本Dante觉得Vergil也就是跟风赶个时髦，没觉得还有第二次交易的机会，结果没多久这位总裁又在公寓门口当起来Uber司机。第三次的时候他实在忍不住问了他一嘴。

当时Vergil领着他去了某家高端会员制的保龄球会所，还不嫌麻烦地给他办了张会员卡。Dante连着五次把瓶子们全都放倒的时候，坐在后面观战的Vergil一点亲自下场的意思都没有。

“要不是我也干好几年了见识过各种类型的人，我真会以为你是有钱没处花还很闲的那类。”

Vergil不动声色地笑了一下，继续撑着下巴看Dante托着那只灰色的球调整手感，那只球滚出去的时候他看到Dante恰到好处的小臂肌肉，十个瓶子再次东倒西歪地倒成一片。

“好像除了赌博，你对这些还满擅长。”

说到赌运，Dante露出一脸被踩到尾巴的猫那样的神情，呲牙咧嘴地活动了一下手指头。

“跟的客户多了，喜欢什么的都有吧，都很热心教学，再说也不怎么难。”Dante摸着下巴回忆了一下，然后又竖着手指头解释了一嘴赌运这种东西是不受主观控制的，他看上去兴趣盎然地问Vergil：“那你呢，有什么兴趣吗。”

“嗯。下次带你去玩。”

他们之后也平常地去吃了个饭，Vergil把Dante送到公寓楼下，Dante解安全带的时候他看着少年低垂的侧脸，撑着方向盘突然没头没脑地开口：

“你和我弟弟年轻时很像。”

“什么啊，原来是这样。”Dante拉开车门前，笑着往他那边靠了靠，眼睛弯弯的很是亮堂。“再见，‘哥哥’。”


	2. 11-20

十一、

Dante又一次吐槽Vergil身为一个人模人样的总裁却没点像样的爱好时，他们正在某个高尔夫球场糟蹋草坪。准确地说，是Dante在糟蹋草坪，Vergil翘着大长腿坐在车里乘凉。不得不说Dante对“弟弟”的身份适应得过于迅速，那天之后年轻人跟他相处完全没有了芥蒂，就是Vergil自己也不知道正常的“弟弟”到底是不是这样。

又一块草皮被刮飞的时候，Vergil终于屈尊溜达过去看那颗兀自挺立的小白球，说看来你不是很擅长这个。

Dante就有点挂不住脸，说敢情你这些天权当考核我哪些玩得好哪些玩得不好了，再说我也就玩过一次，那人教得还不怎么样。

“他怎么教你的。”Vergil上手就要去抽那根球杆，Dante攥住了没让他抽走，眨巴了两下漂亮的蓝眼睛，说来我示范给你看。

他抓着Vergil一只手环过自己的腰，另一只手装模作样地搭在握住球杆的手上，Vergil就着这个姿势把年轻人往怀里一带，贴着他的耳朵吹气。

他说，那你有没有好好学呢。

Dante就笑，我挺想好好学，可也得看人家是不是好好教。

然后他就着这个别扭的姿势把金属球杆挥了出去，不偏不倚那么刚巧，小白球咕噜噜往前滚了那么一段，颤巍巍地钻进了洞里。

十二、

有些人呢，就是那种表面看上去特别成熟冷静，还有点不怒自威的霸道气场，实际上熟悉了的人都知道特小孩脾气，还贼能记仇。不过是被说了几句没点像样的兴趣，总想着什么时候要讨回来。好不容易得空了，一脚油门带着人就直奔目的地，就非常令人怀疑是不是动机不纯。不过好似前几次也差不多都是这样，一开始Dante也没觉得这次跟之前有什么不一样。

所以年轻人被迫坐在下面椅子上看着某总裁金主亲自下场打了会儿拳，他全程眼珠子就没从某些人裸露的胳膊上挪过窝。Vergil换了一件无袖的上衣，平常被遮在平整的西装下看不出来，这会儿他上臂的肌肉鼓鼓囊囊的特别显眼。其实Vergil看着还是很瘦，比起那些混身肌肉一块一块的来说小了一圈，但是Dante愣是从他紧绷的肩胛骨里看出这人体脂率一定超低的事实。

Vergil揍完一轮下来，从年轻人手里接过毛巾的时候，Dante才如梦初醒一样呆呆地问他。

“你的爱好就这个啊。”

“差不多，有时候也玩会儿击剑。”

“那我也能试试吗？”

Dante昂着头看他，眼里亮晶晶的，莫名让他想到初次踏入人类领地的小兽，或是看到糖果的孩子。

“先起来热身。”

可能人都是会对着比自己小上一轮还多的对象变身亲爹，Vergil特别龟毛地监督Dante把全身每一块肌肉都松开了，才教他戴着手套空挥的正确姿势。年轻人总是空有一身使不完的劲，被纠正了好几次还是每一拳都打得太老。不过悟性倒是很好，也很聪明。总的来说Dante是个很好的学生，Vergil也算得上是个不错的老师。

“然后呢？我可以和你打了吗？”

“才学会爬就想跑了？”

运动后的年轻人看上去饱满而丰沛，那层薄汗把他蒸得像是在发光。他确实是个让人餍足的猎物。Vergil不置可否，最起码他知道怎么让Dante输得比较有尊严一些。年轻人兴致高昂地钻进拳击台，随手抬起肩膀用T恤擦掉下颌骨上的汗珠，他思索了几秒，摘下右手的手套把整件T恤扯下来挂在一旁的围绳上。

Dante的身体非常漂亮，肌肉小巧而优美，抬起手肘时隐约能看见肋骨最下沿的轮廓。在他的眼里是笔直而专注的光，左手利落的直拳被Vergil轻松格挡，年长者游刃有余地反守为攻，甚至还有闲情逸致出言逗他。

“怎么，只会用蛮力吗。”

Dante往后撤了半步，细密的水珠沿着飞起的额发甩了出去，他克制着压下被肾上腺素激到沸腾的血液，右手的佯攻引开了防御，左手便趁机绕进死角。

成功了！

手套砸在肉上的触感并没有想象中那个确切，也或许是因为Vergil肩头的肌肉抵消了大部分的冲击。Dante还没来得及眨眼，破空的拳风已在眼前，他只凭着本能下意识地偏头闪躲，手套还是擦过了他的额角，脚掌轴心偏了个几许，年轻人有些狼狈地一屁股坐了下去。

Vergil居高临下地看着他，眼里仿佛冰洁的吹息，带着那种遇神杀神见鬼杀鬼的气势。

酷啊！

Dante咧嘴笑了一下，抬手碰了一下刚刚被擦到的地方。

“嘶——”

痛到没有特别的强烈，却仿佛要烧起来的灼。Vergil还没绷多久，这下一秒破功了，颇有那么几分紧张地探身拉开Dante的手。Dante没也忍住，往地上一躺就开始笑，颤颤巍巍的视野里全是Vergil皱在一起的眉。

其实倒也没多厉害，擦破了点皮，没流血，边缘泛着一点点的青紫。Vergil全程黑着个脸，用毛巾给Dante往伤口敷的动作倒是挺轻柔。

他还想去管前台讨个创可贴，被Dante硬生生拦住。

“别麻烦啦，这种舔一下就能好的。”

总裁用一种可能要吃人的气质瞪了他一会儿，也不知道搭错了哪根筋，还真凑过去对着伤口舔了一下。Dante吓得退了好几步，只差没蹦起来，吼出来的声音都有点抖。

“你干嘛呢！”

“不是你说舔一下就能好的吗。”

十三、

最终Dante还是光荣地往额角贴了个创可贴扮演不良少年。

他一边摘手套穿衣服一边抱怨没过瘾，兴许是听得有点烦，Vergil冲着他勾了下食指。

“走，带你看点别的。”

他熟门熟路地带着Dante钻过迷宫一样的走廊，电梯一直往下到了最底，门还没开就听见外面嘈杂得吓人。

地下只有一个空旷的房间，中央像是动物园的铁笼子一样围成一个大的圆，圆的四周站满了人，摇头晃脑嘶声力竭地疯得像刚嗨过药。笼子中央站着两个上半身赤裸的男人，粗糙的皮肤上虬结着难看的疤。

“赌吗。”

Dante听出四周的疯子们都在喊两个名字，他双手插在衣兜里，看上去与所有的纨绔子弟并无二致。

“当然。”

“那个人。”他指了指笼子里身型稍小些的壮汉，“今天的结果应该会比较戏剧性，但那个人不是肯故意打输的类型，也不像是甘愿被放水的人。他们的老板应该是对面躲在阴影里抽雪茄的，那可算不得什么高明的手势。第一场会输，第二场和第三场会做成险胜的局面。”Dante讲得轻描淡写，Vergil能听出他言辞间的冷淡。“少买一点玩就行了，断人财路只有麻烦而已。”

长得像熊的壮汉摁住对手的脑袋，往铁栅栏上撞得哐哐响，血呲糊啦弄得满地都是。围栏外的人们见着艳丽的色彩闹腾得更欢了，Dante却从头到尾都冷淡地一言不发。

“不喜欢？”

“没。”他挤了个特假的笑，“我只是觉得很佩服。他们卖的东西，跟我们卖的东西，又有什么本质上的区别呢。”男孩不带什么感情地盯着前方，或许他的视线穿过了混乱的角斗场，停在什么并不存在于此的地方，Vergil不得而知。“说不定比起我们，他们要有骨气得多了。”

Vergil那只手在背地里抬起又放下，最终还是有些生硬地落在少年头顶上。

十四、

先说一点题外话。

最早红墓市那些见不大得光的生意主要是捏在三个人手里的。Argosax搞的是du品，Sparda那边是jun火，至于Mundus，他搞SQ交易的。

最开始其实Mundus跟Sparda一起做过jun火，但是他这人挺滑头，反正就不见得有那么真诚。毕竟这一行颇有那么些把脑袋挂裤腰带上的味道，所以也就没人愿意跟不知道什么时候会在背后给你捅刀子的人交易。

Mundus转到SQ那块是因为早年他有个情妇就是做这个的，再加上他确实滑，又来钱，于是三足鼎立的局面基本上算是确立了。

后来Sparda死了。按理说这三个人里边Sparda是各方面口碑人缘都最好的，到现在都没人知道谁下的手。Mundus和Argosax互相试探过几回，反正不是自己干的，好像也不是另外那个干的，这事儿也就成了悬案。

Sparda死了但是生意还在，Mundus当时没少下场打算抢在自己手里。Argosax算是比较拎得清，Sparda是死了，但他儿子还在呢。小儿子大家都没见过几次听说在外面，大儿子Vergil可不是什么好捏的柿子。再加上本来很稳固的制衡学，要真打破了来搞说不定谁都没得捞。反正最后Mundus也没捞着啥，Argosax倒是给故人之子行过些方便卖了点人情。

总之，Mundus还是只有他的老本行。

但是这事儿还有反转，Mundus跟他情妇后来闹掰了。

根源是Mundus有个无伤大雅的爱好，他特别喜欢逛各大孤儿院然后收养些漂亮的少男少女，有八卦人士称是因为Mundus小时候特别喜欢玩娃娃但家里不让，于是自立后变本加厉玩真“娃娃”。

这事是不是真的也没人知道。

反正他和情妇闹掰了之后这块的生意就没有以前那么顺了。再加上后来这种直接卖的会所过时了，红墓市最有名的红灯区被陪酒俱乐部和牛郎店占据，Mundus那些老套路根本活不下去。

不过这个时候Mundus倒是也没觉得有所谓，大家都在洗白。Vergil是最早那波，直接一整个把jun火生意弄成了灰色地带，他自己什么都涉猎一点，又不亲自下场，说得简单些就是搞风投玩资本；Argosax老早就做了甩手掌柜把事情全丢给儿子，而他的儿子Arius主要搞的是生物制药科研那块；Mundus自己搞房地产也搞得正上头，不能继续做SQ产业了也不是什么大事吧。

但所谓成也萧何败也萧何，他当年收养回来的男孩女孩个个出落得漂漂亮亮，在干爹干爷爷圈子里根本就香得不行，一不小心就给他赚足了敢往房地产市场里砸的钱。

再加上一是未成年人，二是Mundus好歹也是自己去千挑细选回来的，所以这群光鲜漂亮的小“Canary”们有两个最基本的底线。

一是不卖身子。被所有人都玩过的小luan童，和干干净净清清白白的干儿子干孙子，哪个要价高？

二是不谈真心。这条没什么好说的，干这行的谈真心怕不是傻。

反正这两条Mundus是直接写合同里的，所以说他油滑么。

十五、

Dante终于想起来要跟Vergil吐槽的时候，他们已经算比较熟了。

“要不是我见得多了，一开始我真以为你纯属钱太多没地方花一时兴起赶个时髦。”

“你很有名吗。”

Dante一时间不知道要怎么回答，关键就是问这个问题的人一本正经得很，都不知道要不要糊弄他。

“你是不是特别瞧不起那些所谓‘上流阶层’的应酬和社交。”

“为什么这么说。”Vergil饶有兴致地翘着二郎腿看他，真的，有的人就是随便做个小动作都会特别衣冠禽兽，哪怕他内里是个天然。

“因为只有在那里，我才会‘很有名’。”Dante耸耸肩，他对于自己的身份和职业从来都没有一点抵抗，甚至有时候还有点自豪。冰冷的，漠然的自豪。

不是所有人都喜欢他这样，进而幻灭，再去寻找更加单纯的猎物。

“Argosax对你的评价非常高。”

“哈。”Dante翻了个不太明显的白眼。“老爷子说的话你得先打个折扣，你知道他小孙子的事吧。”

“嗯。”Vergil颔首，“听说是车祸去世了，有不少人说因为老头早年没少干坏事，这是报应。”

“是不是报应我不知道。老爷子是我最早那批客人，他一向都拿我当自己孙子那么玩儿，自己孙子在能外面说不好么。”Dante瞥了一眼Vergil，两只手抱在脑袋后头，“别拿这种眼神看我，老头子自个儿心里清醒得很。就跟‘过家家’一样，以前想和孙子一块儿去的地方，想送给孙子的东西，那就是个心理安慰。”

“那天Argosax的晚宴我在场。你们看着确实挺像爷孙俩。”

“因为我也拿他当‘爷爷’啊。都说了，这种事情我很擅长，‘哥哥’。”

十六、

通常情况下，Dante的金主们会提前告诉他，什么时间让司机接他到什么地方，更有甚者会详细到把整天的行程和需求做成文档发给Morrison，比如曾经有个精英律师就这么干过。这个故事很长，下次我们有机会再讲。

总而言之，这么做主要是方便Dante提前准备和根据时间场合决定当天的服装搭配。

但是Vergil从来都是自己接且不会告知目的地，所以Dante每回都是随便抓件喜欢的日常便装套上了事。

Vergil来接他的时候已经是下午了，等他把车停在某看着就很精英人群居住的小区地下停车场时，Dante几乎是目瞪口呆地看着Vergil从后备箱里拎出大包小包的超市购物袋。

“我跟你一起拿吧。”

“嗯……”Vergil沉吟了两秒，然后扬起下巴示意他，“那你拿那个小点的。”

Vergil的公寓很普通，虽然肯定也不便宜吧，但是不算大，内里的风格也很简约。Dante一边把手里的袋子堆在桌上，一边东张西望。

“你家比我想象中朴素太多了啊。”

“嗯？”Vergil一边从超市购物袋里把食材拿出来，“老宅离公司太远了，这房子买了也就图个方便。”

Dante随便转了一圈，扭头发现Vergil一本正经地往腰上系围裙，立马跟发现了新大陆一样蹦过去。

“你还会做饭？”

“我看了菜谱。”

事实证明，菜谱只对会做饭的人有用。Dante跟着Vergil在厨房手忙脚乱大半天，几大包的食材有三分之二都宣告报废进了垃圾桶，第一次尝试做饭的Dante就有些丧气。

“算了你别折腾了，我们点外卖吧。”

“行，那点披萨吧。”

总裁此刻倒是没受到什么打击，从善如流地洗手摘围裙一气呵成。

“你是不是……不喜欢。”

“也还成。我不怎么挑食。”

“我也不太挑食，我们点你喜欢的吧。只要不是黑橄榄我都行！”

于是他们点了汉堡王。

外卖送到的时候，除了一堆垃圾食品外，还有一个很明显不属于同一家的，精致的纸盒子。

首先我们来了解一下现在的情况。Vergil家里没有饭厅也没有餐桌，但是他的客厅很大，沙发很大，茶几也很大。Dante打着赤脚坐在沙发和茶几之间的地毯上，本着年轻人朝气蓬勃的好奇心，对一茶几的垃圾食品视而不见，专心致志地拆着不知道里面装了什么的纸盒子。

这个时候Vergil在Dante正后方的沙发上坐下，用脚推了推几乎把沙发和茶几间的空间占满的Dante。他抓着一支细长颈的玻璃瓶，或许是Riesling，或者Sauvignon，Dante没太研究过那些又长又乱的葡萄酒名。他从半敞开的纸盒中窥见了由奶与糖构成的方块。

“今天是什么日子吗？”

他保持着原本的姿势，昂起脑袋越过自己的头顶去看Vergil。

“今天是我生日。”

Vergil拧出瓶口的软木塞，发酵过的果香贴在金黄色的酒液上表面荡进高脚杯。Dante伸手去够那杯酒，眼里是璀璨的星光，然而在他即将碰到前杯子被抽走，取而代之摆在他手边的是一杯冒着气泡的淡粉色果汁。

年轻人颇为不满地往后一仰，脊背压在年长者的小腿上，撑在脸颊的手掌下挤出软乎乎的肉肉。

“我说过，你和我弟弟年轻时有些像。我们是双胞胎，今天也是他的生日。”Vergil晃荡着高脚杯里的液体，手掌无意识地揉着年轻人柔软的发丝。“父亲去世的时候我们还不到十五岁。他本就不喜欢父亲做的事情，不受拘束又离经叛道。我们的关系一直很不好，在一起的时候几乎都在争吵，谁也不肯妥协。后来我让他回来帮我，他没有拒绝。我想过是不是有天能互相认同，但是最终他还是说要离开。”

发酵过的液体滑进喉咙时圆润得一点障碍也没有，他以为这些过往会永远梗在嗓子眼里，然而事实却有些出人意料。Dante安安静静地听，他们的视线并不曾交汇。

“然后他再没回来，他死了。”

Dante手掌撑在地毯上，他低头看着地毯和茶几的接缝。

“我给你讲个故事吧，我从没跟其他人讲过，连Morrison都不知道。大概是7岁的时候吧，Mundus从孤儿院把我捡回去，在那之前的事情我全都不记得。别人只跟我说是入室抢劫，妈妈和哥哥都遇害了。但是我都不记得。”Vergil看不见Dante的脸，Dante也看不见他的。唯一的的联系是Dante靠在他小腿骨上的脊背，Dante的声音顺着骨传导微微共鸣。“我唯一的记忆只剩下，有谁把我塞进衣柜里，逆光中我看不清他的脸，但是他和我一样小小的，声音还在发抖。他让我乖乖呆在这里，无论发生什么都不可以出去。我想，那可能是我对哥哥唯一的记忆了。”

Vergil也默默听完，他沉默了好一会儿，挪动了一下把腿从Dante和沙发之间抽出来，说：“我弟弟是因为我才死的。”

Dante扭过上半身去看他，Vergil脸上一点情绪也没有，手里的酒杯已经空了。然后他把空酒杯搁在茶几上，手收回来的时候顺势贴上Dante的侧脸，拇指在他眼下摩挲了一下。

“我很久没过生日了，今天是个例外。”

Dante从地上爬了起来，膝盖跪在沙发上，轻轻地拥抱了一下Vergil。

他说：“生日快乐，‘哥哥’。”

十七、

每天清晨一定会在固定时间睁眼的Vergil，发现今天似乎和平常不太一样。

主要是比平常暖和。

然后他看着Dante蜷成一团睡在他怀里，睫毛的阴影投在脸上特别可爱。等一下，普通的兄弟会这么大年纪了还一起睡觉的吗。Vergil自然而然地坐起来开始思考，起码自己的弟弟是不会的，不过他们应该没什么参考价值。

Dante打了个哈欠，一边睡眼惺忪地揉眼睛，一边跟他说早安。

“用自己的‘弟弟’当抱枕感觉怎么样啊，‘哥哥’？”

Vergil没搭理他，顺手揉了一把Dante睡翘的头发，问他早饭想吃啥。

“我不认为这是个好主意，你会把厨房炸掉。”Dante一边坐起来一边把即将滑到肩膀的领口扯回去，然后他突然大叫了一声。

“完了、要被Morrison骂了！”

于是Vergil放弃了早饭开车送Dante回去，路上他在脑子里过了一遍合同条款，总之是没有违约。

不管怎么样，Morrison和Vergil关着门谈完之后，Dante并没有被骂，Morrison还好脾气地提醒他下次记得要预约。

是说，还能有下次的么。

十八、

Dante从来都不知道正常的兄弟是怎么相处的，他原本觉得Vergil肯定知道。Vergil觉得正常的兄弟怎么相处不重要，再说了自己曾经的经历压根也没有什么参考价值，所以顺其自然挺好的。

所以当这两个人自己不怎么承认——起码Vergil是不怎么承认的——地玩着兄弟过家家的时候，随便来个其他人都是只能摇脑袋的。

比如说，Vergil家里的沙发很大，但是他只坐中央那个位置，一分一厘都不差的那个最中心点，要是先被别人占了他也能上去给薅开的。

为什么我们要强调那么多次Vergil家的沙发很大呢，因为他坐在正中央的时候，不管是哪边都能容纳蜷成一团躺着的Dante。

总裁这会儿刚看完几个创业公司发来的屁屁踢，从第一页的版头到最后一页的结束语全都打字骂了一通，心情十分舒畅的时候，没头没脑地来了一句。

“其实我弟弟从来不叫我哥哥。”

Dante这会儿脑袋正枕在Vergil大腿上，讲讲道理啊，这不是弟弟好吧，这是猫。他搓着手里的游戏机打boss，头也没抬随口就回他说：

“哦，那你占我便宜。”

“我花钱了。”Vergil继续点开下一份屁屁踢，是说这群人到底想不想要投资啊能写得专业一点吗。“而且是你自己主动先叫的。”

大概是boss终于打完了，也可能是死了，Dante丢开游戏机甩了下手指头。

“你请我吃草莓圣代的话就算扯平了。”

“自己去冰箱里找。”

十九、

Dante有时候会跟Vergil吐槽他们有钱人的烦恼都很奇葩，主要的样本数据来源于他庞大的金主群体。

当然了虽然Dante还是个未成年但是他职业操守非常的严格，从来不会泄露金主的个人信息。

比如说他这天吐槽一个中年企业家，失眠，脾气特别暴躁，每次出去玩都要跟工作人员或者服务员发脾气，搞得去哪儿都跟躲瘟神一样躲着他。

“然后呢。”

“还能有什么然后，我跟他说你需要发泄，他还瞪我。总而言之，我给了他一卷泡泡纸。”Dante瞥了一眼Vergil，后者正拿一副看智障的表情看着他——事实上他很多时候都是这副模样。“别这么看着我，从那之后他变得特别和蔼可亲，就连失眠都不治而愈。”

“我不信。”

“我就知道。”

Dante叹了一口气，弯下腰抽出一卷泡泡纸递给Vergil。

二十、

Morrison今天心情不是特别好。Dante昨晚又没回来。为什么要说又呢，因为他发现如果某天的客户是Vergil，那么晚上Dante就不一定回来，这事还完全没得规律。

虽然说Morrison认为自己看人的眼光一向很准，这个暗地里掌握着整个红墓市jun火生意的男人原则上不会逾越他们那张薄薄的协议书。但是讲讲道理吧，提前讲一声很难吗，说一句今晚你要留他过夜只要钱到位了难道我还会阻拦不成。

Morrison觉得自己这个管理人做得实在是非常艰难，就算Vergil事后总是补上双倍的货款他也依然觉得自己太南了。

所以他今天早上也准备见怪不怪地跟回来的Dante打招呼时，Dante眼下有淡淡的青影，见到他就像见到亲人一样。

“Morrison啊啊啊！Vergil他不是人！”

卧槽不是吧。Morrison方张了起来，怎么办万一我们家一直干干净净清清白白的男孩给糟蹋了这可跟谁说理去啊！Mundus肯定会搞死他的啊！

“他做什么了？”

Morrison颤颤巍巍地问。

“他居然拉着我坐在沙发上捏了一整晚的泡泡纸！”

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在思考要不要弃坑  
> 总之大概会先缓一缓


End file.
